


Promises of an Impostor

by Dr_OtterPop



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Development, Existential Crisis, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, M/M, Other, Rebirth, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, lots of guilt, more tags to come, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_OtterPop/pseuds/Dr_OtterPop
Summary: Death has always been told to the be end. But what a lot of people forgot was that life and death weren't linear, they ran in a never-ending circle. When I died I always thought it would be the end of everything, no heaven or hell, just blank nothingness. Well what I got was way more than nothing, in fact I got everything.I'm an impostor but I promise you I'll make the most of this second chance or die again trying.-Self-Insert-
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Promises of an Impostor

This story isn’t about me.

Or rather, it isn’t about who I was. And it is about who I am. And who I’m not. And who I should have been or someone who could have been.

But I’m getting ahead of myself.

Like all good stories, we need a beginning. And it just so happens that this story begins where something has ended.

Specifically me. I ended. Or rather, who I was ended.

I ended with tears and pain and so, so much fear. Fear for what came next, what would happen to what was left behind, fear for all that would be lost and what could possibly be gained.

I died, in case you couldn’t tell.

The how, where, what, and why don’t matter. A lot of things from Before don’t matter, as I’ve come to learn over the years. Only a few select thing matter and if you carry too much from Before with you, there is nothing left for the Now. That is another effect of fear; fear of letting go, forgetting too much or too little. Fear of the strange and new.

I’ll be honest; who I was Before, was a coward. I stayed in my comfortable places, never reaching or stretching beyond my self-made cage of convenience. I stayed where I knew I was safe, kept to what was familiar and known to me. I didn’t take risks or challenges. I was my own prisoner and warden of my humdrum life and I liked it that way.

Perhaps that why I died; I took no risks in life so life decided to risk me and I fell short.

It’s almost laughable, in the end.

But back to the matter at hand; I died. I died alone, in pain, and afraid.

And in death I didn’t find the looming darkness of eternity-

_“Push, dearie! Push!”_

-but rather the blinding brightness of rebirth.

_A sound, not unlike a siren slowly gaining in volume and shrillness rung in my ears. The sound wasn’t alone but accompanied by many voices all loud and chattering excitedly._

_Cold. So cold. And then, warm. Where was I?_

Like I said before, this isn’t a story about who I was, even who I am at this moment. This is about who I’m going to be and who should’ve been.

I owe it to him. I owe it to all of them, for what I’ve unwittingly taken.

_“Oh ho, quite a pair of luns’ she has! Jus’ like her mam! Haha!”_

Even if it wasn’t intentional, even if it was a mistake, even if I don’t want to-

_“Oh look at her. I thought for sure she’d be a boy, but…”_

-I have promises to keep. And I intend to keep them this time.

_“Oh Bella, she-she’s beautiful…what shall we call her?”_

Do your best. Be brave. Be kind. Take risks. Live. Live.

_“I think we’ll call her…”_

My life is no longer my own. I have responsibilities to more than just myself anymore. I don’t belong just to myself, anymore.

Because I took someone else’s place. And now, I have their life, their destiny, but not their name for that and only that is mine alone.

My name is

_“Bluebell Baggins.”_

And this is the story of how I replaced Bilbo Baggins.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic in several years. I'll be blunt this is merely a self-indulgent self insert fic so if that's not your cup of tea, well...
> 
> Since I haven't written in a long time, I'd love to hear any and all feedback and critiques anyone has, as well as any thoughts you have towards the plotline and where you think the story is heading or should go. 
> 
> I'll try to keep regular updates but bear in mind life is unpredictable at times. 
> 
> Here's to us, I guess. Cheers!


End file.
